A Visit From A Princess
by RawkHawk2.0
Summary: When Colin finds an odd bug, he meets an even odder girl. And when he tells her about Ordon's lack of said bugs... Well, she just won't stand for that.
1. Chapter 1

** Well, here's my first Zelda fic! I thought of the idea while talking about Agitha over at the Hylian Tower, and I knew I had to write it out. For the record, I don't own Legend of Zelda. **

Colin stopped to catch his breath. He sat down in the grass, panting heavily. Colin was exhausted after tagging along with Link all the way to Castle Town. He looked up and saw Link holding out a hand. He grabbed it and smiled. "Thanks Link. You know, it's a really long trip out here. It's pretty cool that you made it all the way here without Epona so many times."

Link chuckled and nodded. Beckoning towards Castle Town, they continued walking through the now peaceful Hyrule Field. Colin looked around him, admiring the beauty of the field, when he saw a slight glowing light near a large tree. "Hey, Link. May I borrow a bottle? I think I see a fairy!"

Link pulled a bottle from his belt and gave it Colin with a smile. "Thank you Link!" Colin walked slowly towards the tree, eventually close enough to catch the fairy. Quickly and quietly, he swung the bottle and caught it. "Yeah, I got it! Let me look at it... Hey, this isn't a fairy. It looks like a bug. But it's glowing. That's weird." Curious, he brought the bottle to Link.

"Link, have you ever seen these before? It looks like a regular spider, but it's made of gold."

Link looked at the bottle for a moment. He then nodded and pulled a scroll from his satchel. "What's this? _Golden Bugs_? But... There isn't a spider on here." Link merely shrugged and smiled.

Colin looked at the spider once more. "I suppose that would make it a pretty special bug, wouldn't it? I'll keep it then, as a reminder of this trip with you, Link. Now, let's get to that restaurant you were talking about! Who did you say owned it again? Telma, right? Well, let's go!"

A short while later, they were standing outside Telma's Bar. "Hey, Link! We're here! Well, let's head on in."

Colin attempted to enter, but Link held him back. "Hey, what's wrong, Link?"

Link pointed to the sign, underlining the word "Bar". Colin looked down sadly. "Aw... Are you sure? I'm a big kid!" Link shook his head, smiling. He ruffled Colin's hair and pointed to a crate outside the bar. He made a one with his finger, signifying that this would be a quick visit. Colin sat down on the crate and looked at the bottle with the golden spider in it. Suddenly he heard a voice in front of him.

"Excuse me, but is that a golden spider? Would you mind if I looked at it for a minute?" Colin looked up, surprised at the girl's sudden appearance. She was a young girl, about his age, with a fancy parasol and a basket on her arm.

"Ah... Um... S-Sure. Here. Just, please be careful. It's important to me." He slowly handed the bottle to the strange girl. _Who is this girl? Is she royalty?_

"Ah. Thank you very much." The girl thoroughly examined the spider before handing it back to Colin. "That is a very special bug, you know. I would be willing to pay you handsomely..." The girl gave an odd sort of smile and sat next to Colin.

Colin shook his head and looked at the spider. It seemed to speak volumes, but he wasn't sure what it was saying. "I couldn't get rid of it. It's a souvenir. It'll always remind me of my journey here."

Agitha giggled and patted Colin's head. "You're really weird, you know that? But I like you. My name is Agitha, Princess of the Insect Kingdom" Agitha stood and did an elaborate curtsy.

_Oh, so she really is a princess... _"I'm Colin. It's very nice to meet you." He attempted a bow, but he had never needed to before and ended up looking like someone doing a full examination of their shoes.

Agitha began to laugh at Colin before realizing he was being serious. "Indeed. You know, you looked sort of silly just now. That wasn't exactly a proper bow."

Colin blushed a bit before regaining his composure. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I've never really needed to bow before."

"It's okay." Agitha giggled. "But where are you from that you would never have to bow?"

Colin shuffled a bit before mumbling to her, "Ordon..."

Agitha gasped. "O-Ordon? I've heard that there are almost no golden bugs there!"

Colin nodded. "Well, I've never seen one before..."

Agitha ran forward and put her hands on Colin's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "That's terrible! The bugs have never visited you before? How could you live like this! It's settled! We're coming back with you!"

Right as Colin was about to respond, Link exited the bar, waving before shutting the door. As he turned, he saw Colin standing with the infamous Agitha standing precariously close to him, hands on his shoulders.

He couldn't stop the laughter.

**It was once a one-shot, but now I'm gonna make it a multi-chap. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Achtung! Here is the second chapter! I'm not sure about it, but hey. The only way to go is forward! Oh, and I don't own Zelda. If I did, Skyward Sword would **_**not **_**be "focused more on fun."**

Though he didn't particularly want to admit it, Colin had rather enjoyed the long trip back to Ordon. He was surprised at how excited Agitha was about the forest, and when he asked her about it, she merely replied, "Did you see any forests like this in the city?"

He couldn't argue with that, now could he?

Several times, Colin had noticed Link looking at him with an odd grin. He didn't really want to ask him about it, but it was sort of unnerving. He couldn't see what was so funny.

"Ooh! Colin, look at that tree! It's huge! Oh, and that one! And that one too!"

Colin sighed inwardly. The girl was spirited; he had to give her that. And, though he wasn't willing to admit it, he rather enjoyed talking with her. She may have been a bit odd, but he was never one to judge based on that.

Agitha turned to Colin curiously. "Are we almost there? We've been walking for a while now..."

Colin nodded and pointed to the bridge that separated the Ordon and Faron provinces. "As soon as we get past this bridge, we'll be there."

Agitha clapped and gave a big grin that made Colin feel somewhat nervous. "Excellent! Soon I can ensure that the Insect kingdom is spread all over Hyrule!"

Colin looked to the side nervously and asked her, "Um... What exactly is the insect kingdom? Is it like a noble house, or what?"

Agitha nodded excitedly. "Only the noblest of all the houses! The bugs and I together rule even more than the Royal Family itself!"

Colin merely nodded. "I see... That's very interesting, I suppose."

She glared at him with a look that could have killed a kargarok. "It's more than just interesting, Colin. It's beautiful!" She then went on to explain why it was beautiful and how Colin should appreciate the bugs more, but he wasn't really listening. He just wanted them to get to Ordon soon...

"Hey guys! Welcome back! Hey, who's that girl!"

Oh no... Not him...

Talo had decided to welcome them back.

**Okay, this chapter is awful, I know, but I had almost no inspiration. Consider it plot-advancing filler.**


End file.
